


B ( dont read this shit)

by niggaxDeol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggaxDeol/pseuds/niggaxDeol
Summary: gay





	B ( dont read this shit)

**Author's Note:**

> gay

It was a lovely day under the bright ass square sun, stepheniy W0KE af. She opened the curtains and OwO whats this? The silhouette of a slim w0man st00d still outside her meme house. Stepheniy went out and invite that nigga to her house, however the w0man refused politely as she crimsoned at the thought of **B**. Stepheniy felt sad and cry :( But sudenyl the W0man came in and gave stepheniy a b0x. ''Opn it'' saided the woman. stephaniy open n saw a note. - **B** She then commit  gay.


End file.
